The Mysterious Village
is the first episode of Evermoor. It aired on October 10th, 2014. Plot Tara moves to Evermoor after living in America only to discover that there is a Tapestry there that predicts the future. Later on it predicts a fire, no one believes that it can actually tell the future and that it's just a load of rubbish, except Tara. Bella soon discovers that there has been a fire and things start to get complicated. Summary The episode opens with Tara introducing the show with a piece of narration (see above). We are introduced to the main characters, the Crossley family. The family heads inside, instantly alarmed when they see a mysterious figure in the shadows. The figure walks out and introduces themselves as the Mayor of the town, offering the family a cake on behalf of the entire village. The family splits up to look around the house, trying to pick out their rooms. Tara heads to the far end of the house, spooked out by Seb appearing behind her. She explains that the room she is trying to get into is one of the only things she remembers about the last time she stayed at the Manor, and that she wasn't allowed anywhere near it. She explains how she remembers seeing witches, to which Seb mocks her for. We cut back to Bella and Jake, who are walking through the house. Jake tells Bella about a made up ghost story as they enter one of the rooms, Jake spooked out when they find a young boy in there too. Bella asks who the boy is, to which he replies saying he is Ludo, the housemaids son. Crimson, the maid, appears behind them, and explains how she and Ludo are being kicked out. Ludo says how they're no ghosts in the house as they vampires wouldn't allow it, creeping out Ludo even more. In the next scene we see Fiona writing in the kitchen, Tara solving her writers block for her. Tara looks in the key cabinet, trying to find the key for the back room, only to find one key missing. She finds it hidden on top of the cabinet, and she heads back up to the old room to use it. She walks into the room, mesmerised by the tapestry on the wall as an old lady walks up behind her. She introduces herself as Esmerelda and explains the role of the tapestry in Evermoor. TBA Cast Main Cast * Naomi Sequeira - Tara Crossley * George Sear - Sebastian Crossley * Georgia Lock - Annabella Crossley * Georgie Farmer - Jacob Crossley * Belinda Stewart-Wilson - Fiona Crossley * Dan Fredenburgh - Robert Crossley * Finney Cassidy - Cameron Marsh * Jordan Loughran - Sorsha Doyle * Clive Rowe - Chester Doyle * Alex Starke - Ludwig Carmichael * Margaret Cabourn-Smith - Crimson Carmichael * Sharon Morgan - Esmerelda Dwyer Trivia * This is the first episode of Pilot, it is also known as Evermoor. * This is the first appearance of all the Main Characters. Transcript The Mysterious Village Transcript Category:Evermoor Episodes Category:Evermoor Category:Evermoorian Episodes